Super Besties/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Zwei and Weiss Schnee are all asleep in Team RWBY's dorm room. Ruby Rose sneaks up behind the sleeping Weiss to whisper at her. Ruby: Weiss... are you asleep? Weiiiiiss? Weiss: (asleep) I love you most of all, cake butler. Ruby: Listen closely. You want to be Ruby's BFF. Weiss frowns. Weiss: (asleep) Oh no. Don't want that. Ruby: (nodding) Yes, yes, yes, you dooo. You want to hang out and do fun activities with Ruby all day lonnng! Weiss: (asleep) I do? That's terrible. Ruby picks up Weiss' hair and plays with it, drawing out the ponytail and stroking it at she talks. Ruby: No, it's good. Also, you're going to tell everyone that Ruby is your super bestie better than the restiiiie. Weiss turns onto her back, her ponytail naturally falling out of Ruby's grasp. Weiss: (asleep) OK. I guess. Ruby: Perfect! You're also going to wear... matching outfits. As Ruby slips away thunder crashes and lightning strikes. Weiss sits upright in bed, startled awake. Weiss: Oh my gosh, no! Weiss pops up to look at the apparently-sleeping Ruby in her bed. Unaware that it's just a teddy bear wearing a wig of Ruby's hair. Weiss: What a strange dream. I must be studying too hard. Better get some rest. She returns to her bed, yawning as she settles back into sleep. Weiss: I have a full day of fun activities tomorrow. From her bunk above Weiss', Ruby's hands grasp the frame and she slowly reveals her face. Ruby: Sleep little snowflake. It's all going according to plan. She reveals two white T-shirts with the same flowers and writing on them. One in red, one in blue, both T-shirts read: "Weiss + Ruby = Super Besties". Ruby returns to her bunk. The next morning, both girls are wearing the T-shirts. Ruby looks super proud while Weiss is slumped over in stunned disbelief. Yang smiles at them both while beside her was Blake, sitting an a chair, reading a book called Howling at the Moon. Ruby grabs Weiss by her hand. Ruby: Let's go, bestie! I have our whole day planned for us! Weiss gets pulled along while wearing a forced smile, her feet sliding across the floor. Weiss: (forced cheer) That sounds super fun, even though I'm screaming on the inside. Once they're gone, Blake speaks to Yang. Blake: Should we be worried about this? Yang: I'm sure it's fine. Ruby shows up in the doorway and holds her hand out to Yang, crooking her fingers. Jerkily, Yang drops keys and Lien into her sister's hand. Yang: (forced cheer) Feel free to use my motorcycle, and here's a little spending cash for you. Ruby disappears with a smug grin. Yang's arm jerks up and down before Yang completely jumps, crouching and shaking it off. After her eyes stop swirling, she turns to Blake, alarmed. Yang: What just happened? Blake: I'll tell you what happened. You and Weiss obviously have weak minds and are easily manipulated. As she talks, Blake jumps up from her chair and closes her book, revealing that she's wearing a T-shirt that reads "Backup Bestie". Yang looks at her with wide eyes. Blake: What? ---- Roman Torchwick stands on a street in Vale holding Melodic Cudgel and looking very unhappily in the direction of an unseen storefront. On his head is a dented flat top hat. Torchwick: Come on! Hurry it up in there before I lose it and really show you my bad side! The Shopkeep steps out, one hand in the air, and the other trembling as it hands over Torchwick's usual bowler hat. Torchwick grins and snatches it out of the Shopkeep's hand. Torchwick: Finally! A pull out reveals that the Shopkeep just stepped out of a dry cleaning shop. In one swoop, Torchwick replaces the bowler hat onto his head, sending the other one off into the wind. Torchwick: (sighing with happy relief and addressing his hat) It just isn't the same without ya, sweetheart. He walks away, whistling, and the wind blows his previous hat onto the Shopkeep's face. ---- Ruby and Blake wait in line at a bookstore behind some shadow people. On the wall is a picture of Tukson, declaring him Employee of the Month. Blake is clutching Howling at the Moon to her chest excitedly. Blake: I can't believe my favorite author is here signing books. He wrote the Howling at the Moon series. It's about a beastly protagonist who can never reach the object of his affection. It's so romantic. So tragic! Ruby: Jeez, Blake, I've never seen you so wound up before. Blake: This is huge! He's a genius, and yet no one knows what he looks like. So mysterious. Oh my god, I could die. Ruby: If you love him so much, why don't you marry him? Blake: Don't be silly. (tackling Ruby and emphatically pushing the book onto her) But do you think he would at least go on a date with me? I mean, I'm his biggest fan. Ruby: Ah! Yes, no, I don't know! Stop hitting me! Blake: Oh my gosh, you're right. I'm folding the pages! Blake straightens the book tenderly, before panting with nerves. The shadow people in line in front of her and Ruby move off. Blake: What if he thinks I'm weird. What if he hates my ears? This was a mistake. We should go. Ruby: Relax, Blake! I'm sure he's just a regular person like you and me. Blake realizes that the line has moved off and with a single leap lands in front of the author's table. She doesn't see anyone at it beyond the two shadow people just about to move away. Blake: (to Ruby, back turned to the table) Wh-where is he? The two remaining fans walk away and Ruby squints at who is revealed behind them. Ruby: Zwei? At the table, Zwei barks in the affirmative. He's wearing half-moon spectacles. The Meet the Author sign reads: "1 Tummy Rub Per Book Signed". Blake turns, speechless. Blake: No. Ruby chuckles. Blake drops her book and flees the bookstore in a fit of despair. Blake: (sobbing) Noooooo!!! Ruby: (calling after her) On the bright side, I think I can get you a date! (to Zwei) Man, that obedience school really went all out on you, huh? Zwei barks and blows three bubbles from the pipe in his mouth. Category:Transcripts